mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Rose's Mom. Roxy Lalonde is a character in Homestuck, she is the Post-Scratch version of Mom. Jane frequently referred to her as "Ro-Lal" to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends (as well as to obscure her name until she was formally introduced to the reader). She was implied to be Jane's server player in ; however this changed when Jane's computer exploded leaving Dirk Strider to take over the position. Her chumhandle is . She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of her pesterchum text. Her sprite is virtually identical to Rose's with the exception of shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Bec shirt. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abreviation (TG) with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling (Jane/Jade, Jake/John, Roxy/Dave, Dirk/Rose). Roxy's denizen is Nyx, misspelled as Nix for her web browser. Personality Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. She also curses a lot and uses sexual terms often. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards, although she likes things that are . Her preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lay around her home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. She appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the SBURB Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, she does state that the Batterwitch wanted them all to play regardless, as the files are completely unprotected. Roxy states she She is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of her room. This may relate to the idea that she is underground, probably with nothing to do. Roxy shows an alarmingly accurate insight into the goings-on of Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories until she experiences the two attempts on her life. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlard sea queen". Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wiggling days" as opposed to "wriggling" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". However, these Alternian references may be a direct result of long-standing interaction with UU, and less about post-scratch Earth culture. Biography Somewhere in the past Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch . She first began her investigations in SBurb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers . This may also parallel how John prototyped inadverntly his kernelsprite with the remains of his Nanna . Her dreamself is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is Introduced Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully into a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dreamself sleepwalks into what appears to be a Dream bubble and meets God Tier Rose . She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter, and that it was a . This may also tie with how Rose and Dave were created by combining the genetic material of Rose's mom and Dave's bro, the pre-Scratch counterparts of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dreamselves have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked SBurb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated her handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Literature into her own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appeared and taunted Roxy's cat, Frigglish, into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish was sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to decide to send him back to his previous owner, who she believes to be her mother, but is actually implied to be pre-scratch Rose. In order to do so, she first captchalogues the corpse, removing a crystallized ectobiological mutant to make space in her sylladex, and then uses said mutant to christen a fenestrated plane, which should allow her to reach the machine she originally used to retrieve Frigglish from Rose's timeline. This device was shown to be a transmaterializer, and it was successfully used to send Frigglish back where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Dersite-looking people garbed in exile-like clothing, forcing her to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps her exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. She is then attacked by an Unknown Dead Troll, who chokes her with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching the ghost in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top Fenestrated Plane . Relationships She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the batterwitch. Roxy may be romantically interested in Jane, as seen in the , however this was most likely a reference to the fandom. She, like Rose, maintains a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: Roxy has no problem accepting this dare, contrary to Rose's behavior - Rose would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue.) Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's Dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she seems to have little interest in Dirk, based on her perception of him being homosexual. It's possible that she is interested, but gave up when he wouldn't flirt back. She indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. Gallery 04476.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode all aboard the s.s. hammered.gif|Roxy ready to break some glass. Delicious!.gif Trivia *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to Roxy's alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic is a newly founded distillery in Seattle, WA, further cementing Roxy's love of alcohol. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon. Similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the interests assigned to the players have switched round. **Similarly, she also shares Nepeta's class, the Rogue, as well as Equius' aspect, Void. Note that Equius was Nepeta's moirail, further referencing these connections. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected. This is could be a possible reference to Problem Sleuth. *On the Wednesday of January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black out" led to a page protesting the bill 'SOPA' after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread internet protest. *She is the only kid introduced so far that doesn't have a monosyllabic name. *Her name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and her "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with her drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne." **Incidently, her name is both Persian and Greek for Star, Bright, and Dawn. *According to Andrew Hussie, in response to a question on tumblr, Roxy's favorite games are Earthbound and Pikmin.